


Нерадивый студент

by Glololo



Series: Fatebinder Xander [1]
Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, School, Tunon would greatly disapprove, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Вершители судеб — лучшие служители и бойцы Тунона, прошедшие первоклассную магическую и боевую подготовку в школе Суда. Но каждый студент в конце концов остается студентом, сдающим сессию левой пяткой правой ноги. В случае Ксандра — немного другим местом.





	Нерадивый студент

**Author's Note:**

> Можно прочитать на Фикбуке.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6771681
> 
> Портрет Вершителя от несравненной ion_storm!  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/3272be51feefaef36217a258d0059af3/tumblr_pb5dz1Uk3a1xu1z9vo1_1280.jpg

Ксандр с самого начала знал, что Вершители, не умевшие пользоваться магией, станут обузой, а потому ему, виртуозно владевшему разномастным оружием, но до сих пор не понимавшему теорию магии до конца, пришлось прибегнуть к неожиданному методу. После очередного зубодробительного занятия с Рогалусом он тихонько подошел к своей сокурснице, до поступления на службу в Суд обучавшейся в какой-то магической гильдии, и тронул за плечо:

— Иса… Можно попросить тебя о помощи?

И хотя все Вершители в школе Тунона должны были конкурировать и бороться за первое место, из жалости или, может, милосердия Иса согласилась на дополнительные занятия. Ксандр о многом и не просил — просто подтянуть его в теории и практике, чтобы не провалиться на первой же сессии и не быть исключенным. Или убитым, другой формы суда над провинившимися бывший гладиатор не знал.

К искреннему облегчению и благодарности Ксандра, Иса согласилась подтянуть все его хвосты, а потому в этот вечер он в очередной раз явился к ней в комнату со своими бумагами, книгами и стулом и уже привычно уселся рядышком за стол и приготовился внимательно слушать. Природу сигилов и магии, дарованной архонтами прошлого, он более-менее понимал, насколько это было возможно для жалкого смертного, и Иса показывала ему, как разные движения влияют на заклинания в ту или иную сторону — пока что чисто визуально, для практики надо бы было перебраться потом в менее воспламеняемое место.

— Ксандр!

Он поспешно писал за ней конспект и аж вздрогнул, услышав вдруг свое имя. Он, конечно, не был образцом чистописания и грамотности, но перепроверит всю орфографию у себя позже, честное слово.

— А? — едва он поднял голову, как рука легла на предплечье и неуверенно погладила. 

— Я… М… Хотела кое-что тебе сказать, — когда горе-студент взглянул на свою спасительницу, она смотрела куда-то в сторону и теребила пальцами темные волнистые локоны, а на лице красовался румянец. — Скоро мы закончим программу, но я… хочу, чтобы ты продолжал приходить, — и, прикусив нижнюю губу, она стрельнула глазами на Ксандра.

Сердце пропустило удар, а кровь прилила к лицу. Выпученными глазами он смотрел на нее и не верил своим ушам. Сама Иса, отличница и умница-разумница, интеллекту и магическим способностям которой он втайне завидовал с самого начала, любимица Архонта Правосудия, и вдруг обратила на него внимание! Бросив перо на недописанный конспект, он порывисто взял ее за руки и переплел пальцы, заглядывая в глаза. Иса кивнула, позволив Ксандру с колебанием приблизиться и коснуться ее губ.

Он не был так невинен, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, в конце концов, всё свое детство он провел в борделе, а после совершеннолетия оказался на боевой Арене и быстро обрел славу, которая позволила ему не один раз применить теорию на практике. Видя, что она не против, Ксандр прижался к ее губам теснее и уверенно провел по ним языком, прихватил легонько зубами, заслужив удивленный вздох. Иса притянула его ближе, так что пришлось опереться рукой о стол, чтобы удержать равновесие, и обхватила за крепкие бедра ногами. Поддавшись порыву, Ксандр скользнул языком в ее рот и погладил по языку, по нёбу, и со сдавленно-сладким мычанием она лизнула его в ответ, быстро втягиваясь в эту игру.

Они целовались, пока не закружилось пьяно и возбужденно голова, и когда рука Исы легла на его член, обтянутый штанами, по телу будто прошелся разряд. Ксандр вздрогнул и отпрянул, но она сама поднялась со стула следом и, скинув все книги и бумаги на пол, уселась на стол, раздвинула ноги и с приглашающей ухмылкой бесстыдно подняла юбочку своей вершительской формы. Охнув от восхищения, он положил ладонь между ее ног и, даже сквозь ткань ощутив, какая она мокрая и горячая, нетерпеливо запустил ладонь. Иса довольно хихикнула, когда его пальцы прошлись по нежным складкам, массируя и потирая их, сама потянула исподнее вниз и откинула куда-то к валяющимся на полу лекциям по юриспруденции и уселась поудобнее, вновь раздвинув ноги и открыв для Ксандра шикарный вид.

Тому пришлось с возбужденным шипением приспустить штаны и торопливо подрочить, чтобы унять возбуждение, но Иса накрыла его длинный и красивый член своими тонкими пальчиками и начала ласкать его сама, то и дело прокручивая ладонь. Ксандр застонал в голос и снова вжался в ее губы, жадно толкаясь в ее кулак, пока она не притянула его к себе и не приставила головку к своей влажной дырочке, приглашая войти. Закусив губу, он с громким шлепком единым движением толкнулся внутрь, заставив Ису хрипло вскрикнуть в унисон и схватиться за края стола, начавшего со скрипом покачиваться от быстрых ритмичных движений.

Крепко сжимая ее мягкие бедра, Ксандр двигался так глубоко и сильно, что ей пришлось откинуться на спину и зажать ладонью рот, чтобы никто из соседей не услышал ее довольных стонов. Невольно зажмурившись, она запрокинула голову назад, разметав длинные темные волосы по столу, и замычала, вцепившись ногтями в его руку:

— М-м-ах! Ксандр! Еще... — звала она сладким голосом.

— Ксандр! — Иса так рявкнула, что он едва не подпрыгнул. Между ног зудело, и, поерзав, Ксандр невольно опустил взгляд вниз. Не дай Владыка, Иса увидит что-то через одежду, он же век не сдаст экзамен по теормагии Рогалусу! — Опять спишь. Что я только что говорила?

— Эм… — он поерзал еще раз и на всякий случай закинул ногу на ногу. — Ты говорила про трех Архонтов Мороза и Сигил льда… — проговорил он неуверенно. Совсем увлекшийся своими мыслями, Ксандр снова всё прослушал и до сих пор на лице Исы, недовольно скрестившей руки, мог видеть лишь яростно сжатые губы, такие красивые и соблазнительные. В его мечте — такие мягкие и податливые.

— Ладно, — Иса вздохнула и недоверчиво скосила взгляд на ксандров конспект. В какой-то момент он начал витать в облаках, и чернила натекли на свиток и залили уже написанное. — Похоже, сегодня ты слишком устал, иди отдыхай, — сменила она гнев на милость и встала, чтобы проводить гостя. 

Красный от стыда, Ксандр засобирался быстрее обычного, похватал свои записи, скомканно поблагодарил Ису и, закрываясь стулом, направился было прочь, но в дверях обернулся, с надеждой на лице произнес: 

— Я еще приду завтра… — и, притворив за собой дверь, поспешил по коридору в свою тесную комнатушку, чувствуя, что вернуться к вычитке конспекта он сможет еще не скоро.


End file.
